Till Death Do Us Part
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Ginny recaps her relationship with Draco through there school years and afterwards. Twoshot
1. The Memories

**Til Death Do Us Part**

Ginny finished her song. As the crowd cheered she got off the stage.

'Come sit over here with us, Gin!' Said a wizard in a green cloak. He had black emo hair, and brown eyes covered in black eyeliner. His name was Davey. He came to watch her perform all the time. They were best friends.

She sung all the time at this local bar called The Red Dragon. She loved to sing and she got paid to since the owner loved the cash she brought in with all the things people bought.

'Hey Gin, tell us about the guy you loved so much.' Said Davey.

She looked around and saw there was only five people left in the bar excluding her. Four of them were looking my way except for someone at the bar counter with a dark green hood pulled over his head and a quarter-gone beer.

'Fine then. Which love?' Ginny asked.

'Oh comes on Gin! You know the one I mean! The one who you think is dead. The one who was forced to be a Death Eater because of his father? The one who you still love! The guy who never lets me set you up with any one because your heart is his and his alone! That annoying little bugger who is stuck so far down in your heart you never let us be anything other then best friends.' Davey said fast and impatiently with a slight smile pulling on his lips.

Ginny sighed knowing she had no choice but to talk about him.

'I arrived at Hogwarts at his second year. Though I got to see him in Diagon alley before we went to school. His father made fun of my father and the state of our shabby clothes. He had made fun of Ron and Harry. The second I saw his face I blushed such a red I would have looked like a fucking flower, but luckily I was behind the pile of shit you needed for school. When I got to my first year, I had that whole Tom Riddle garbage but when I wasn't thinking about where the hell I have been for the last few hours. I was looking for him or at him. Of course, after everyone thought I had been doing Tom's shit and never asked where I was after that whole time because they thought I didn't remember. And everyone thought I was blushing like mad and head over heels in love with Harry. And I played the part well! If Ron or Harry ever found I was in love with their enemy they would never talk to me again and I had to know what was happening some how. So I let on the whole I love Harry thing. Which was quite easy because I saw the guy a lot of the times I saw Harry. So I went around my whole first year pretty much being red in the face.' Ginny stopped and took a swig of her fire whiskey,

'But who was this mysterious guy?' Davey's girlfriend, Jesse, asked.

'Ah yes, my mysterious guy was Draco Malfoy.' Ginny said simply.

Two people blinked in shock, another one gasped, and Davey smiled and shook his head. She smiled at all of them. She saw out of the corner of my eye the green coat guy raise his head an inch but she still couldn't see any part of him.

'Yes I know. He's an asshole! He tried to kill Dumbledore! But he never could! I know he couldn't. It was never in him to kill.' Said Ginny trying to stop everyone from thinking he is evil.

'Okay then, so did he say anything your entire first year to you?' asked a brunette witch named Christina.

'Yes he had said three things to me. First he said to me in February 'I don't think Potter liked your valentine.' Which I only gave to him to act like I did like him. I must have blushed like crazy because he said something to me. Then in May he said 'God your family should buy you some better clothes even if it makes them broke at least one of you would look good.' I wasn't sure if it was a compliment saying I was pretty or if it was making fun of my family. So I said he was making fun of my family and calling me pretty. In June I was walking down an empty corridor when I turn the corner and there he is. He looked in to my eyes. And as he passed me he said 'Your eyes are beautiful.' And then walked away.' Ginny ended with a smile.

'Clearly this guy knows how to keep up his bad ass reputation but still say something nice. I mean what he said in May was perfect!' Said Scotty; he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was Christina's Fiancée.

Everyone else, except the green coat guy nodded in agreement.

'Then in my second year, he came up to me around Christmas time and asked me to go out with him. I said yes and we met at the other side of Hogsemade because it is normally empty. Like it was then. We talked and laughed. He had a beautiful laugh. I told him about me liking him since I first him and he said he felt the same. He also said that I was very beautiful which was the first time I had ever heard anyone say it. I did a charm on my hair and clothes to make them look not Ginny like. So I had black hair with streaks of red in it cut to my shoulders and dark green eyes. I wore a green tight top, which I must say, looked great on me and I also wore jeans. We walked into the main strip of Hogsemade and we held each others hands and no one even looked at us because I was not a Weasley. He called me Star. He said it was because I seem to be glowing and twinkle like a star. We went to a clothing store and he bought me anything he thought would look good on me. We ended our first date with a long kiss. His lips tasted like strawberries. I love strawberries for that reason.' Ginny smiled as she said that. 'The rest of the year we dated and some times made-out. Then the year ended.'

Ginny shot back the rest of her Fire Whiskey and ordered another one.

'My third year. The Triwizard Tournament. Everything was going well. Harry got in, I cared but only because I didn't want him to get hurt and I knew he wasn't going to be able to do this well, so I was shocked when he won but anyway. The Yule Ball came up and Draco and I couldn't go together so we made a plan to use Polyjuice potion. I was going to be Draco best friend Pansy Parkinson and she said okay, after we begged her over and over again; she went with Neville as me. Pansy had become one of my friends to. I had an awesome night and he could really dance. I'm not giving any details. We didn't do it but it will stay private because it was the best damn night of my life. The rest of the year went by with dates and The Triwizard Tournament. Draco was extremely sad when Cedric died, but when he realized that Voldemort was back he sunk into depression. And helped him out telling him I would always be here for him and he could tell me anything and I would never tell a soul. The fourth year ended and we wrote over the summer.' Ginny said with out a smile.

'Tell us what happened that night!' called Christina, as the others nodded in agreement.

'No' She said simply.

'Tell!'

'It is to private.'

'Why you said you didn't do it so what's the big deal?'

'I'm not going to win am I?'

'Not a chance.'

'Okay, fine then! It was the first time he said he loved me and that eventually he will be with me till death do us part. He gave me this too.' Ginny said and pulled out a heart shaped locket with a dragon wrapped around a star. 'Symbolizing that we will always be each other's. For no matter how stupid it was in all the letters we have ever given each other, they have always been signed by Dragon or Star.'

'That is so sweet.' Jesse said. The others agreed.

'You don't all think it's lame? Or stupid?' Ginny asked, unruly.

'No. Why would we? It sounds so romantic!' said Davey.

Ginny smiled and continued on. 'His fifth year started and we did the usual enemy part in front of people and lovers behind closed doors. Nothing much happened that year just stupid Umbridge. And the only reason Draco was part of that bloody dumb squad was because he needed to act superior in front of everyone so no one thought that he was scared shitless. But he opened up to me and me only. We did whatever he wanted. Which was just him holding each other tight and talking about everything and nothing. The year ended and we went home. But that summer, he came to my house while everyone else was asleep. I remember it so well. He was on his broom and he flew up to my window pushed it open. I stared at him in shock as he did silencing and locking charms on the walls and door. He then dropped his broom ran over to the bed, jumped on it and wrapped his arms around me and cried in my shoulder. I comforted him the best way I could. By the time he calmed down it was four o'clock that morning. He told me that next year he was going to have to kill Dumbledore to keep his mother alive. And we both new he couldn't kill anyone. So I talked to him and we shared enough tears to drown us in, I mean that literally. The next day I met him in front of the forest down the road from my house. I had never seen him so vulnerable. I kissed him so hard and said "I can't promise everything is going to be alright but I don't want to be at your funeral unless someone else killed you. Please don't make any dumb choices." And I know he didn't.'

Ginny glanced around at everyone. They where all silent and some and Jesse and Christina had tears in there eyes.

'His sixth year began with a bang. Muggles dying everywhere, Dementors breeding, and Draco in a suicidal state. I only saw the suicidal state once or twice but I knew it was there. And I knew he only lived because I asked him too. The rest of the year went by with him being busy with fixing the cabinet, which can make the person inside go to where ever the other cabinet was placed. And then Harry being all-suspicious about where Draco was going. And then I had to date Harry. But he was stupid and thought I was busy studying. More like I was studying Draco. The day before Dumbledore died, Draco came up to me and told me he would always love me and even if he belonged to someone else, he will always be mine. I slept with him that night and it was the best night of my live. Then that night my heart shattered.

I followed everything Harry said and went to protect the room of requirements. I remember Draco used powder that would make it dark no matter what spell you used. I was lost in darkness when I felt Draco hand on mine and his face looking down at me. "I love you, Ginny but I'll be dead soon so move on with your live and marry some guy and make him as happy as you have made me. I love you more then you know, and I wish I could be the one walking you down the aisle, be the father of your children and just love you forever. But I fear my death will come soon. So now that I love you. And give me five years. If I don't find you during that time, then move on and forget about me. Five years tomorrow, Ginny. I love you." He said to me and then let go off me and ran. The rest of the night is a whirlwind of images. From fighting the Death Eaters, to getting Harry next to Dumbledore's dead body, and then staying with Bill. I have spent the last five years preparing myself for the news that he isn't coming. And then twelve o'clock last night I knew he wasn't.' Ginny said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

'That's not true!' said the man in the green cloak. He spun around in his chair keeping his face covered by his hood.

'Excuse me, sir but I think I know since it is my life.' Ginny said softly, thinking this was just another drunk.

'I'm sorry but if you were listening, I said "five years starting tomorrow" not the night it happened, the night after.' Said the man with what sounded like tears in his voice.

'Wait…' Ginny said as her heart started to beat faster and her blood rushed. ' "I said?" What do you mean I said?'

The man walked over to Ginny as she rose to her feet. With a quick pull, the man pulled off his hood revealing platinum blond hair and silvery-blue eyes raining with tears.

Ginny stared wide-eyed at him. 'Draco?' she asked.

He nodded.

Ginny started to cry silently.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and they kissed, gently, many times, just getting used to the feel of each other's lips again. They broke apart when they ran out of breath.

'I love you girl but you should have listened.' Draco whispered softly in her ear.

'Draco, what happened?' Ginny asked.

'Let my version begin.' Draco said as he pulled another up to the table and sat down next to Ginny.

'I'll start with right before Ginny ended.'

I got to get out off the door first. I listened around for Ginny's voice. I remembered she whispered 'Oh god' softly. I reached for her hand and told her to move on after five years starting _tomorrow_, and some other things. Then I walked away and tried to hold myself together. Luckily I am a Malfoy and have been taught not to cry. You all heard Potter's take on Dumbledore's last conversation. But none of you heard what was happening in our heads. Dumbledore told me right away that Harry was over to the right and we can't talk out loud. So we talked through our heads, something like occumency. Except no one else could tell by hearing because we sounded like we weren't completely in each other's heads.

Dumbledore told me he new before the school year about what Voldemort wanted me to do. Snape had told him. He said he knew that I had to do this, but he truly didn't think I could. I told him I knew I couldn't. He told me that he had planned for this before and that Snape is going to come and kill him. And I told him no I would die he didn't have to. But he said something that will stick with me forever. He said to me right before the Death Eaters came in the room, 'Don't become a Death Eater. Run away from them, fake your death and send your pretend dead body back to your father. Do whatever you can to make sure people believe your dead. The most important thing you do in your life is to come back to the one you love and never leave her. You should be with her no matter what happens. Then he told me something else, which I am not allowed to share with you until our wedding day.'

The Death Eaters came in as soon as we finished talking and Snape killed him. Snape and I ran out of the building and apparated to what you know as Sirius's house. Snape handed me something called a credit card. He told me to go live like a muggle. He also gave me a suitcase and he told me to never give up even if you want to so badly let go don't. With those finale words in my head, I told him he was more a father to me then anyone else and that I loved him. We hugged and I apparated away while both sets of eyes crying.

I have been living in Toronto, Canada for these past five years. And I have never more appreciated how polite people can be. I arrived in Canada completely confused lost and a total jackass. But not everyone told me to 'Fuck off' like they should off. I worked at men's clothing store and though I didn't need the money. It made me talk to people and find some other witches and wizards. I got news about the war from them. And I realized that I would have to go back to get you, Ginny even though it puts me in more danger then anything else. So I took a flight over here and the first person I recognize, as I walk around Diagon Alley, is my father. I freeze before I remember that I have a charm on my so that I look like someone else. I was also going by the name Chase. For what none of you know is that, I have an older brother named Chase. But he's dead because my bastard of a father killed him.'

I ran away from my father and first shop I saw was the twin's joke shop. I walked in and the first person I saw was you, Ginny. I tried really hard to keep my tears of joy back but it didn't work. I started to cry right there in the store. I picked up something and pretended I was laughing at it. It's a good thing I did because George came over and asked me if he could help me. I was quickly wiped my tears away and still laughing I said yes and that I would like to buy it. When I looked down I realized I was holding a green pygmy puff. I paid for it and walked outside. The first kid I saw I gave it to. I kneel down to face him and then hand it to him. I look straight in to his eyes and see a pair of bright green eyes starring at me, curiously. I laugh knowing that those are Potter's eyes. I stand up and see Granger standing right behind him. 'Don't worry, Miss. I just got that from the joke shop. It's not dangerous. I just don't need it.' I explain dumbly.

She looks me right in the eyes and all of the sudden her eyes light up and she walks a bit closer to me and whispers, 'I won't tell Ginny your back but damn it, Malfoy. Go get her already! She is still waiting.' And then she turns swiftly and walks away, leaving me confused and smiling.'

And ever since then I have been searching for you. I had no idea where you lived and I couldn't really ask anyone for they would want to know why. I searched around a lot trying to find a trace of you and I found nothing.

Then tonight I was searching yet again and decided to have a drink and think about where I could have missed. And then I heard your voice on stage and I swear I my heart stopped. Then I told myself it couldn't be but after when you started to tell the story I knew it was you. I listen to your story making sure your love for me was still there, which I am absolutely positive it still is. And know here I am in front telling you that I love you more then anything or anyone in this entire world.'

Draco then got down on one knee and pulled out a little box.

"And now Ms. Weasley, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife until death do us part?'

'YES!' Ginny yelled, as Draco revealed a large diamond ring. He slid it on her finger and stood up.

'I love you' Draco said.

'I love you too,' said Ginny, 'Till death do us part.'

* * *

**So?!?!**

**Hate it?!**

**Love it?!**

**Want a second chapter?!**

**Tell me people!**


	2. The Wedding

**Love Renewed  
**

Ginny smiled at herself yet again in the mirror.  
She wore a simple and elegant white wedding dress. A strapless, curve fitting dress. That was embroided with small diamonds. Only the best for the soon to be Malfoy.  
Davey walked up behind her and smiled.  
"Damn, you look hot girl." He said with a smile.  
She laughed and then said, "You sound so weird saying that. But thank you anyway."  
"I'm just here to say you have ten minutes to run." They both broke into laughter.  
"After all this time, I'm not running. And have you seen this dress?! Its has diamonds in it! I'm wearing more then the burrow is worth!" Ginny said as she spun around in her dress. "But hell, even if Draco was dirt poor I'd still marry him."  
"I know, your so in love I'm surprise you can even see straight." Davey said with another smile. "Well, you better come now I hear  
the music starting."  
They both left the dressing room and headed towards the parlour.  
The wedding was to take place in the Malfoy Manor. Now that Draco had killed Luicus, he was free to go to the order and tell them everything he knew.

Moving quickly to the front of the parlour, Draco smiled at his mother, in her beautiful periwinkle dress that completely complemented her blond wavy hair, who smiled back at him.  
Draco moved to stand right next to Percy Weasley, the new Minister of Magic. He was going to magically bind their marriage.

The music started, a soft love tune over a grand paino, played by Blaise Zabini.  
Ginny walked in slowly on her father's arm.  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Ginny looked like a Goddess. Her hair was pulled up in to a bun at the back of her head but still a few starnds fell on to her shoulders in perfect round curles. Her eyes were sparkinling from the light gliter on them. Her lips had a light gloss over them. She was in her natural skin and she had never looked more beautiful in her life.  
Her father led her to the Draco and then kissed her on her cheek and handed her hand to Draco.  
Ginny smiled up at Draco in his simple black suit with a red rose in his breast pocket. His hair was perfect like always, swept to the side.

"I cannot tell you..." Percy began warmly, "How truly proud and honored I am to bond these two together. For some of you it may seem that this is very odd for two family's with longest wizard know rivalry to marry but I, for one, know that this is the most one of the purest love between to people I have ever seen. Today, we join together two souls destined to be as one. Fate has endeavored to keep them apart, but true love cannot be denied."

Draco stared lovingly at Ginny as Percy went on.

"I feel, in this case, long winded speeches and recitals will not be necessary. Any who look upon them can tell how very deeply their love runs. The groom has chosen a more unique venue. A ceremony such as this has not been performed in nearly a century, but I believe this occasion warrants it."

Percy then pulled out a small red horn from his pocket.

"For those of you whop don't know what this is, it is a unicorn's horn. Unicorns are the animals of pure love. With the use of this horn, the lovers before us will never grow apart or let the hatred of the world around them tear there love apart. They will stand together forever. If you will both hold the horn now."

Ginny and Draco clamped there hands on the horn so that the horn was placed in between there hands.

The whole room felt a wave of power wash over everyone filling them with hope and love.

"I now announce to you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny as he pressed his lips against hers gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco," called out a very pregnant Ginny Malfoy from the kitchen.

"Yes." Replied Draco from his chair at the kitchen table with a pair a of cute strawberry blond male twins on his lap.

"Do you remember when you told me that Dumbledore told you something but you couldn't share it with me till we were married?"

"Of course I remember everything from that conversation."

"What was it?"Ginny asked as she sat down next to Draco.

Draco smiled and then replied, "He said that we were to use a unicorn's horn in our marriage. When I asked him why he simply replied that our love was to be tested and pushed farther then any others wizarding couples. He told me that we were to have a huge part in winning this war. But if we stuck together the light side would when and many lives will not be lost."

Ginny gaped at him and then asked in a small, quiet voice, "Is that all?"

Draco smirked, "No, he also said we were to have a bundance of children more then your mother."

Ginny laughed and then kissed Draco sweetly.

Life had hardly begun.

Fin

* * *

Thank you. 


End file.
